The interferons are a family of glycoproteins whose secretion from cells is induced by a number of signals including viruses, double-stranded RNAs, other polynucleotides, antigens, and mitogens. Interferons exhibit multiple biological activities, including antiviral, antiproliferative, and immunomodulatory activities. At least three distinct types of human interferons, α, β, and γ, have been distinguished based on a number of factors, including anti-viral and anti-proliferative activities.
Interferon-β (IFN-β) is the first identified effective treatment for those with multiple sclerosis (MS), and has been demonstrated to reduce the number of attacks suffered by patients with relapsing and remitting MS, and secondary progressive MS. IFN-β compositions are also useful in the treatment of hepatitis B and C infections.
As with all protein-based pharmaceuticals, one major obstacle that must be overcome in the use of IFN-β as a therapeutic agent is the loss of pharmaceutical utility that can result from its instability in pharmaceutical formulations. Physical instabilities that threaten polypeptide activity and efficacy in pharmaceutical formulations include denaturation and formation of soluble and insoluble aggregates, while chemical instabilities include hydrolysis, imide formation, oxidation, racemization, and deamidation. Some of these changes are known to lead to the loss or reduction of the pharmaceutical activity of the protein of interest. In other cases, the precise effects of these changes are unknown, but the resulting degradative products are still considered to be pharmaceutically unacceptable due to the potential for undesirable side effects.
The stabilization of polypeptides in pharmaceutical compositions remains an area in which trial and error plays a major role (reviewed by Wang (1999) Int. J. Pharm. 185:129-188; Wang and Hanson (1988) J. Parenteral Sci. Tech. 42:S3-S26). Excipients that are added to polypeptide pharmaceutical formulations to increase their stability include buffers, sugars, surfactants, amino acids, polyethylene glycols, and polymers, but the stabilizing effects of these chemical additives vary depending on the protein.
One of the major obstacles to preparing stabilized IFN-β pharmaceutical formulations has been the poor solubility of the IFN-β molecule. Current formulations employ the use of HSA as a solubility-enhancing agent for IFN-β. However, the use of HSA has drawbacks. HSA is a product of human blood and must therefore be harvested from human subjects. While steps are taken to reduce the risk, the use of human blood products such as HSA carries with it the potential introduction of human viruses such as HIV and HCV. The introduction of HSA into the formulation also interferes with the ability to properly determine the stability of IFN-β in the formulation. This is because HSA and IFN-β are both proteins, and the HSA interferes with some of the IFN-β stability-indicating assays.
Furthermore, IFN-β is a protein that exhibits aggregate formation when prepared in pharmaceutical compositions, and hence the amount of this protein in its monomeric biologically active state is compromised during storage of these compositions. Aggregate formation by a polypeptide such as IFN-β during storage of a pharmaceutical composition can adversely affect biological activity of that polypeptide, resulting in loss of therapeutic efficacy of the pharmaceutical composition. Furthermore, aggregate formation may cause other problems such as blockage of tubing, membranes, or pumps when the IFN-β pharmaceutical composition is administered using an infusion system. In addition, injection of a pharmaceutical composition comprising the aggregated form of a protein has the potential for generating an immunogenic reaction to the aggregated protein.
Consequently, there is a need for additional IFN-β pharmaceutical compositions comprising physiologically compatible stabilizers that improve the solubility of this protein and stabilize the protein against aggregate formation, thereby enhancing their pharmaceutical utility.